Zero Pain, Zero Experience
by Daerwyn
Summary: Bella Swan was away for three years when Edward left in New Moon. Now she's back and newly improved. When she's imprinted on at a welcome home party, she has all new reasons to stay. Angela and Jake's wedding only started a love fest that's getting toxic. Can an imprint bond survive the festivities of another's love?
1. Chapter 1

I've been gone for three years.

Three years since Edward had dumped me in the woods. Three years since Jake imprinted on Angela. Three years since I had no one to confide in. I had moved in with Renee after I started to become catatonic, and I finished high school completely confident. Partially because of my two amazing best friends.

Stephanie was like my step-sister. She was Phil's neice and we were practically inseperable in school, and community college. She had long blonde hair that was to die for and her eyes were a shimmering green that made your heart melt. She had a surfers tan and she loved the beach, and introduced me to tanning. God, I could never thank her enough.

Hayley had bright red hair, that was fake. God, it was so fake, but it looked amazing. Fire engine red and orange suited her. And her personality was just as bubbly and bold. She had tan skin as well and an amazing singing voice. She reminded me of Hayley Williams of Paramore, in every way. She had four kick ass brothers too, that looked nothing like her, but were total stoners. She went to community college with Steph and I.

And then there was me, who was exactly the same, yet completely different. I had bronzy tan skin now, short chestnut hair that came down to my shoulders, and a really scrumtious body. I wore tight and revealing clothing. I was loud, obnoxious, and all the guys loved me. Loved me, loved me. I think I've been with at least the entire cute varsity football team at least twice. But yet, I got to do what I got to do.

And when I got the letter from Jake saying he was getting married, and Angela requesting that I be Maid of Honor, I gathered the girls together in our apartment, tossed our duffle bag that was full of our savings onto the table and screamed, "ROAD TRIP!"

"To where?" Steph asked, standing up and hopping up and down.

"La Push, Washington. Total hot guys. I'm dead serious. To die for. And there is amazing beaches. No sun, but I think we can handle a three month break from ours, and we can take weekend trips to LA if we need to touch up our tans. BTW, I'm maid of honor for a wedding, and I don't want to go alone."

"You didn't even have to ask," Hay laughed. "We're in."

I looked at Steph, who nodded in agreement, then smiled. "Ladies, pack your winter clothes and some sexy lingerie! We're going to Washington!"

We laughed as we ran to our rooms and packed all our clothes and everything we'd need immediately into three large suitcases each. By the time the clock chimed eight at night, three hours from when I told them, we were done packing. I threw the suitcases into the back of my Hummer jeep before walking back inside. "Alright, let's pig out on food and get fat before it all spoils while we're gone," I declared.

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Hay agreed, grabbing the ice cream out of the freezer and three spoons.

"Oh, snap, I got to call Jake to let him know we're coming," I giggled to myself.

I grabbed my cell phone and dialed Jake's number.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

"Hello?" I heard a sleepy voice asked.

"Alright, first off, that's the hello I get? And secondly, what the hell are you doing sleeping at four in the afternoon?"

"Bella! Hey, what's up?"

"That's better. Now, look, I just got the invitation for your wedding today. I want to say, congratulations, but-"

"You can make it, right? Ang's been dying to see you since you left! Three years, Bells."

"Jake, I can come," I laughed. "God, just let me finish. I'm bringing two friends as well."

"But-"

"And none of them are guys, Jake. Sorry, I'm not dating anyone at the moment, so if you want to set me up with one of the guys, I'm cool with that."

"I haven't talked to you in forever, loca, you sound different."

"Yeah, so we're driving up there tonight. I'm thinking of renting a beach house, sound good? Good," I said before he could answer. "I'll see you in a few days. Bye, Jake."

"Bye, Bella. Be careful."

"Will do."

I hung up and turned towards my two best friends, "You ready, ladies?"

"Completely," They agreed, hopping up and grabbing food out of the fridge and pantries. "You're mom will come and get the food, won't she, B?"

"Yeah, I'll text her when we're on the road."

"We leaving now or can we sleep first?"

I thought about it, "Let's sleep. Sleep in what you're wearing and in the morning, we'll just leave in this. I'll call my mom in a min. But I got to clean up. You filthy little hamsters," I teased. Hay and Ste rolled their eyes and started to clean up the kitchen. I took to the bedrooms and bathrooms. By midnight, the place was spotless, the bed were stripped of their sheets and washing. The pillows and blankets were on the living room floor.

"Alright, ladies," Hay called. "I believe this calls for a toast. The last night for a while in this beautiful town."

I rolled my eyes and grabbed a beer out of her hand, "To us!"

"To us!" Hay and Ste shouted. We watched a few movies on netflix for Wii before dozing off.

I woke up at ten in the morning and folded up the blankets, piled up the pillows, and had Ste take them to the jeep. Hay took the rent for the next three months and went down to our landlord and paid that off. I called my mom.

"Hey, mom, its me Bella," I said after I got voicemail. "Call me as soon as you get this."

I grabbed last minute things that I knew we'd all need and then got in my jeep. "Ladies," I greeted as they entered my car. I turned the stereo up to top volume before pulling out of the parking lot, away from our home for a long time. My phone rang about twenty minutes after we exited the city limits, and it was indeed my mom.

"Hey, mom," I said as Hay turned the music down to almost a whisper. "Did you get my message?"

"Yeah, Bella, can you please tell me what it is you want this time?"

"I'm heading to La Push with the girls for Jake's wedding," I said slowly, "And Ange wants me to be her maid of honor, so I already called Jake and confirmed everything."

"And what do you want me for?"

"Finish the food, pay my bills with the money I left on the dining room table, and make it look like we visit often."

"What about your rent?" she sighed.

"Paid for," I sang. "I love you, mom, but I got to go. Tell Phil I love him too!" Ste made a heart symbol over her heart. "And Ste sends her love to you both as well."

"Bye, Bella, tell the girls I said be careful, and be safe driving. Call me if you need anything."

"I will, mom. Bye."

I hung up and tossed Ste my phone in the back.

"Let's hit it, girls," Hay shouted, turning the music back up full blast.

For three days, we drove nonstop. Each of us taking turns. When we got to Portland, we rented a hotel and got all freshened up and nice looking. I put on a midthigh dress that was a shimery silver color. I slid on a pair of matching ballet flats and then twisted my hair up so that it was curly but elegant at the same time. And this wasn't even my formal wear. This was club wear.

We checked out the next morning and I called up Jake as I pulled onto the main highway, "Hey, Bella, where are you guys?"

"We're in Portland. We should be there in about three or four hours," I said, smiling.

"Alright, cool," I could hear the smile in his voice. "See you then, BellyBean."

"You too, J-Bay."

I hung up, but kept my phone on my laugh while us girls sang at the top of our lungs, songs off the radio. 

* * *

Soooo. . . this is my imprint story! Hope you like! More where this came from! Review!

**-Nastya**


	2. Chapter 2

"Ladies and my dear ladies," I giggled, "This is our new home! Welcome to the La Push Indian Reservation." I pulled up into a large beach house that would easily fit the whole pack. This was the beach house my dad was going to buy and move into with Sue. Sue owned it, but rented it out now, but she kept it because of my father's memory.

You see, the real and absolutely true reason of why I moved to Jacksonville, was beacause Victoria came. She didn't come after me. No, when she saw that the Cullen's were no longer with me, she killed Charlie, right in front of me. I had gotten over the nightmares after a year in Jacksonville, but it altered me drastically.

"Oh my god, it is beautiful here, B!" Steph gasped as she got out of the car.

"Let's take a look around," I smiled. I locked my car doors and Hay and I linked arms before I grabbed the key from under the mat and unlocked the door, swinging it open dramatically. "Welcome to our new home, bitches!"  
Hay and Steph took off, but I walked more slowly, tracing picture frames that I took of the beach and forest during the winter, and some during the fall.

"B, look at this!" Hay screamed from upstairs. I climbed up the stairs and came to our bedrooms. They had a large glass wall that brought back unwanted memories of the Cullen house, but the rooms all overlooked the beach, and there was a party platform that was big enough to extend to the beach front. It was beautiful. It looked like the pack had it rebuilt.

"This is amazing!" I breathed. "I call this room!" I shouted, jumping onto the bed. Hay pouted but claimed the room to my left, Ste to my right. "Let's bring in our bags and then we'll head over to Sue's."

"Sue?" Hay asked, following me to get our bags.

"My dad's ex-fiancee, I guess it would be. She still hasn't gotten over his death."

"Oh," Hay murmured. "Well, let's go!"

I grabbed my bags and left the car open for Hay and Ste. Rolling the huge suitcases into the house, I carried them individually up the stairs and into my room. In doing so, I unpacked my things quickly, but neatly, into the closets. When I finished, the girls were still bringing up their bags and I went to the kitchen, making a list with my iPhone on what we needed food and dish wise. I'd need to buy towels as well as shampoo and other bathroom needs.

"Girls, I'm leaving!" I shouted.

They ran down the stairs in a pair of shorts, a tank top, and their bathing suits on underneath.

"You aren't going to wear your suit? You just got that new on-"

"Alright, alright," I smirked, blowing them kisses. "Two seconds max."

I ran up the stairs, put on a bathing suit, white tank top, and beige short shorts.

I ran down the stairs, grabbed my keys, and met my two besties at the door.

"Where are we headed?"

"Down the road, but I want to make an entrance. They haven't seen me in three years," I explained, giggling.  
We got in the jeep and I took off down the road, going eighty. When a little kid ran out after a red ball, I slammed on the brakes. My jeep stopped three feet from him and he didn't even notice. "Oh, god," I let out a breath, relieved. "I'm going to kill all little kids."

Hay rolled her eyes, "Come on! Drive! I'm excited now!"

I made sure the kid was out of the way before proceeding to Sue's more slowly. I pulled into the driveway and heard the music in the back. They better not have. I got out of the car and pulled my two girls with me to the back where the entire pack, the elders, and some of my friends from high school were chatting.

"Well, I do feel welcome, now. I must be home," I said loudly. All eyes snapped to me.

"Who are you?" Sam asked.

"You don't remember me?" I gasped, faking hurt. "Now you made me sad. Especially after what happened to me four years ago."

Recognition sparked in Angela's eyes and she took off towards me, pulling me into a hug. "BELLA!"

I laughed, "Nice to see that you have the only sense here, Ange. Let me introduce you guys to my friends. Ange, this is Hayley and Stephanie. Bitches, this is Angela, the bride to be, and her fiancee Jake, and their and my friends Paul, Seth, Embry, Quil, Sam, his wife Emily, Jared and his fiancee Kim, Sue, Leah, Collin, Brady, Billy, Jake's dad, and Old Quil."

All eyes were still staring at me, "What the hell happened to you, Loca?" Jake laughed, pulling me into a burning hug.

"These losers," I teased when he let me go, pointing at Hay and Ste who were talking to the twins and Sue.

"How do you know them?" Ange asked.

"Hay and i went to school together, along with Ste, but Ste and I are cousins. She's Phil's neice."

"That's so cool. All of my cousins and siblings are younger than me."

I giggled, "It's great, it really is. So, I want details later, but first, I have to get a beer and get marginally drunk."  
Jake was still standing there shocked as I walked away and got a beer from the cooler by Paul. I twisted the cap off with my hands before Paul could even hand me the opener. I clinked beers with him before taking a big sip, then smirking.

"Are you even of age to drink?" Paul teased, even though he knew the answer.

I rolled my eyes, "Yes, Paul. I turned twenty one six months ago. I've gotten wasted about 180 days out of those six months, and I've passed out about 179. But, don't tell Renee I told you that."

He smirked, "Really?"

I giggled, "Yes, really, puppy. Now give me someone to hook up with that hasn't already imprinted."

"Well, there's me. . . and there's Seth, Leah, Mike - if you want some pale faceness, and then there's me - again."

"I might have to take you up on that offer. Now, where's Mike?" I teased. Paul growled lowly and I rolled my eyes. "Oh, I'm just kidding, mutt. I would die before I had sex with Mike. He'd never let me go again."

"Good. So who's it going to be?"

"Well, seeing as how my bitches have the twins, I might just have to steal you. . ." I giggled as his eyes lit up. "But, I wouldn't count on it."

He growled and pulled me into his chest, "I wouldn't try shit."

"Good, because I wouldn't either!" I laughed, pulling out of his grip. "But if you do want to try it, I got connections."

I left him standing there before migrating towards Mike and Jessica, who was glaring at me.

"Hey," I greeted. "So, care to tell me who this party really is for?"

"You, you ungrateful little bitch!" Jessica hissed.

I shrugged, "It's pretty low key. I like the clubs. Body against body connection. The beat pulsing through your veins."

Mike groaned, "H-hey, Bella. How have you - how have you been? I mean, you look amazing, freaking hot!"

I giggled, "I've been working on things for me in Florida. Tanning really does help, doesn't it, Jess?" I looked her over. "But you wouldn't know about that. You look like you fake tan all the time."

She was about to punch me, but I caught her fist, "Not here, bitch. Try somewhere else."

She sputtered, but let it drop. I gave her an innocent smile before walking towards Sam and Emily.

"Congratulations!" was the first thing I said. "Looks like you got a little bun in the oven."

Emily laughed, "Yeah, eight months. God, if only Ange and Jake could have waited a few more months."

I laughed, "I hear ya. So how's the pack?" I asked Sam.

"Same as always. We caught the red head about ten months ago."

I jumped up and down clapping, "Did you pull her apart slowly and painfully? Give her the worst torture imaginable?"

Sam looked at me, worriedly, "Uh, yeah."

"Good," I said, winking. "Well, I got to go. Talk to you soon, dears."

I migrated towards Sue and hugged her. "I've missed you so much!"

She hugged me back. "I've missed you too! Bella, how have you been! You look amazing! My god, what are you wearing?"

I giggled at her horrified expression, "The girls and I are going to go cliff diving later."

"Bella-" She warned.

I rolled my eyes, "Please, we'll be fine. I'll have Paul come with us, with the twins. The girls seem to have hit it off with the youngen."

Sue smiled, "They imprinted on them."

My eyebrows shot up in surprise, "Really? Well, I'll see the pack more often than not."

"Most likely," She agreed. "And I hear a certain someone wants you."

"Hey, Sue!" I heard Paul say loudly from behind me. "Why don't you bring out the food? Jake and Seth can help."

"Uh, sure," Sue said, dazed for moment, then smiling with a knowing look.

"What the fuck was that about?" I asked Paul.

He just grinned, "Come on, there's dancing."

"I'm warning you, all little kids should leave," I whispered seductively before pulling him onto the patch of grass where people were dancing.

Bottoms Up by Trey Songz ft. Nicki Minaj started to play and I smirked, "My favorite song." Beer still in hand, I took a drink as I started to saunter closer to Paul. Throwing my arms around Paul's neck, I started to grind into him, making him dance with me. The moon hung over the trees, lighting up the poorly lit backyard, and shining Paul's black hair.

When Nicki's solo came on, I sang along, my back against Paul's chest. His strong hands gripped my waist, pulling me into him. "Excuse me, I'm sorry, I'm really such a lady. I rap Young Money. You know, slim, baby?And we be doing donuts while we rapin' we'we'we'we give a lot of money to babies out in Haiti yellin 'All around the world, do you hear me? Do you like my body, I'mma Nicki."

Paul was starting to get hard. Its about time. I wonder. . . I pressed myself closer and wrapped his arms closer-

He leaned down and whispered in my ear, "I imprinted."

"On who?" I mumbled back, smirking in enjoyment. Hoping the poor girl was looking at us and raging with jealousy.

"You," Paul growled before twirling me around and crashing his lips to mine. 

* * *

Soooo. . . this is my imprint story! Hope you like! More where this came from! Review!

**-Nastya**


	3. Chapter 3

I was frozen in place before I started to kiss back and wrapped an arm around his neck, pulling him closer to me. The other hand I used to flick off Hay and Ste who were whistling and yelling for us to get a room. I broke apart from Paul.

"When?" I whispered.

"The moment I first met you," he laughed softly, "When you slapped me."

I giggled, "The best moment in my life."

"That's why Jake and I got in the fight. He read my thoughts as soon as he phased."

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever, I have to catch a one night stand-"

"Take me, sweet thang," Paul growled, slapping my ass as I turned to walk away. I gasped and smirked at him,

"How'd you know I like to be spanked?"

He groaned and sat down on the ground by the forest. I giggled to myself before walking up to Hay. "I got myself a nighter. You ladies?"

"The twins," Hay and Ste said togther, gigling like maniacs.

I rolled my eyes, "Gross."

"They're like seventeen, I know," Hay continued, "But their hot and do not look their age."

"As long as your safe and whatnot," I mumbled. "Just remember, I've known them when they hadn't yet hit puberty."

The girls rolled their eyes and went towards their wolves. Paul had finally gotten over his. . . situation and was right by my side again, "Where are we taking this?"

"My place," I giggled. "I got to pay Sue rent first."

I was next to Sue the next second and handed her three hundred dollars. "You are now officially renting the beach house to me."

Sue looked at me confused, "Why are you paying me?"

"Because I'm renting it," I said slowly. "Here's this month. I'll give you the rest tomorrow for the next three months."

"You aren't staying?" she asked hurt. "But, Paul and you, the imprint-"

"I have to finish college in Jacksonville," I told her, frowning. "This is my summer break, so I'm here."

"But-"

"I'm really sorry, but right now, schooling is important to me," I sighed. "Next year's my last year and then I can always come back, but-"

"You have loyalties in Jacksonville," she sighed. "I understand. Just let's hope Paul does as well."

I didn't believe that Paul had imprinted on me. He didn't have it. He hated me.

"What are you fine ladies talking about?" Paul asked, wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me into his side. Then again, maybe he did. He never would have done this if it weren't for the imprint. Or maybe he was desperate.

"You," Sue laughed. "She doesn't believe that you imprinted on her."

"Hardy har, har," I said sarcastically. I turned to Paul, "Of course I don't, because I was known as the leech lover for three and a half months."

Paul grimmaced, "I was rejecting the imprint."

"So you didn't want me?" I teased.

"No, no, of course I did, but you were so hung over that lee-"

"If you ever mention that dark period of my life without me having brought those filthy creatures up, then I will personally neuter you myself."

He gulped and didn't doubt me, "Uh, you seemed a little heartbroken?"

"I don't know? Was I? I wasn't the one that was dumped in the middle of the forest, were you? And I wasn't the one who was told that the family of said unspeakables didn't want me and that the pathetic thing you loved said he didn't love me. So, you try not to be heartbroken for a while," I snapped. I took a sip of my beer before turning to Sue. "Where's the food?"

"Uh. . ." She said, dazed. "By the house."

"Great. Thanks, Sue. Love you, girl."

I was gone before she could respond and I piled my plate high with chicken, potatoes, and my favorite - pudding. And the rest of the food was my favorites as well. Sue knew me too well.

"Hey, Bella," Leah said as she grabbed some food. "That's, uh, a lot of food."

"Are you calling me fat?" I grumbled.

"Woah, hey, what's wrong? I just said that you're eating like what we eat."

"Well, I haven't eaten real food in three days, Paul and Sue are playing a prank on me, and I'm living in my dead father's beach house. How would you be?"

She rolled her eyes, "Ok, we both know that Charlie's death doesn't effect you anymore. Paul and Sue are just having fun. And as for the food, well then dig in. Like I'd care. And with a body like that, who am I to say you shouldn't. You could gain a few pounds."

I glared at her, "Thanks. So, are you in on the prank as well?"

"Depends on what it is. . ." She said slowly.

"The imprinting thing."

She choked on a spoonful of potatoes. "It's about time he told you. He was so depressed-"

"So its true then? Paul did imprint on me?" I asked, skeptical.

"Oh, yeah. And FYI, don't eat the pudding. They laced that with laxitives. The guys did."

I think my jaw dropped. I hastily put the pudding back into the bowl. 

* * *

Soooo. . . this is my imprint story! Hope you like! More where this came from! Review!

**-Nastya**


	4. Chapter 4

Leah laughed, "Oh, don't look so surprised. Anyways, we never thought you'd come back. When Angela suggested you be maid of honor, he sent the invitation himself."

"So, he really did imprint on me?"

"Yes!" Leah nearly shouted. "Just fuck him and be done with it already!"

"I'm counting on it tonight," I smirked back as her face scrunched up. "Besides, its a little much to think about. Why didn't he track me down?"

"Sam ordered him to stay in La Push. When we caught the red-head, Sam forgot to lift the order."

"So, Sam just convienietly forgot?" I sarcastically remarked. "Right."

"He did. I swear, we all did until Jake said you were coming, and by then you were on the road."

"Whatever. I got to go cliff diving with Hay and Ste. You in?"

"Hell yes. I've been dying to go since April!"

"Alright, well round up a few others. I'm making an after-party out of this when this one dies down."

It didn't take long for people to go home or leave. By eleven at night, everyone, except for Paul, the twins, Leah, and Jake were still talking to me and my two girls.

"Alright, I really want to jump," I moaned. "Come on! First one to get to the top cliff is the first to jump."

I took off running towards the cliffs, the rest of them behind me. Yes, did I mention I was on the track and cross-country teams during my freshman and sophmore years of college? I was. I plan on doing it again this year as well. Balance, i found, comes with confidence.

I was the third to reach the cliffs, after Jake and Paul raced ahead of me.

"Jake first then?" I laughed, sitting down on a rock and taking my hair out of a bun. I stood up and pulled my tank top off, along with my shorts. "Damn, long way down."

"Yeah, I'm going first. Watch this and try to beat it."

He took a running jump before flinging himself off the edge of the cliff, twisting and turning on the way down. He hit water and I watched him swim towards the beach before Paul winked at me then jumped off the side. His spins were graceful and he plunged into the water in a cannonball. I was next. I backed up a little before running and doing a backflip off the edge, and I went into a spiral spin as I collapsed into the frigid water. I came up for air a second later and started to swim back to shore.

"I call diving with you," Paul smirked as I walked onto the beach.

"We'll see. I might have to jump with Hay and Ste next. Three-some."

He groaned again before climbing back up the cliff, but keeping his strides level with mine. "What don't you believe about my imprint? You think I'm lying."

"Yup," I said easily. "Lying your ass off."

"But-"

"Prove to me you imprinted," I cut him off. "Prove it to me, then I'll decide if you're lying or not."

"How?" He asked.

I looked at him, "That's the whole point. If you imprinted on me, you should know how. Win my heart and prove to me your imprint."

"But-"

"Do it, or I won't believe you."

Everyone had gone and before Jake could go, I dived off the end. Plunging deep into the water, I started to swim underwater for the shore. I pulled up for air and found myself right next to the beach. Paul was just jumping off the cliff with Jake getting ready to go after him.

"Let's do it again!" I called.

Our groups went about three more times before we called it a night. Paul and the twins followed us home, but before Paul could say anything, I dragged him to my room and slammed the door shut, locking it. "What was that?"

"Was what?"

"Wrong answer," I giggled. I jumped onto him, his arms instantly grabbing me and making sure I didn't fall. I wound my arms and legs around his body before placing my mouth centemeters above his. "That was me, and you'll never hear that sound again."

I pressed my lips to his and he instantly started to kiss me back.

The sound of my alarm clock in the morning is the worst sound in the world. I felt around for the snooze button then pressed it, rolling over onto a hot body.

I groaned before sitting up and looking at the body. Paul. He was watching me. His eyes open and meeting mine instantly.

"What's wrong?"

I groaned before collasping back on the bed, and closing my eyes, "Let me sleep," I mumbled.

"No way, you got to go to Sue's."

I leaned into his side and buried my face under his arm, causing his muscles to rest over my ear, cutting off my hearing. I was just about to go to sleep when the covers were pulled off of me and Paul rolled out of bed, hitting the floor.

"Girl, get that naked ass covered!" Hay shouted. I groaned. "We're going to the beach!"

"Damn you!" I shouted, "Don't pull the covers off if you don't want to see it!"

She walked out of my room, "You're welcome!"

I sighed, rubbing my eyes before rolling out of bed and grabbing a pair of clothes. I was at the threshold of the bathroom, when I turned back and looked at Paul. "What are you doing there? You should be in the shower waiting."

He was up in an instant and I got in the shower, where he stepped into a second after me. I let the hot water hit my face before turning around and looking at Paul. "Well?"

The shower was by far the best I've ever taken. 

* * *

Soooo. . . this is my imprint story! Hope you like! More where this came from! Review!

**-Nastya**


	5. Chapter 5

Check out my blog at http : / xxxfleur-delacourxxx. blogspot. com /

* * *

After running around the beach, Paul throwing me in the water, and then drying off on the beach, we all headed to Sue's diner. Well, the girls and twins headed to Jake's while Paul and I headed to the diner. Yes, I was still in my bikini. Yes, I was sopping wet. Did I care? Hell, no.

"Oh my god!" Sue cried. "Where did you get those bruises?"

I followed her gaze to my upper arm, and smirked, "Oh, Paul and I got a little rough."

Sue flushed, "I should have known."

"But I didn't mark her, so don't worry, Sue," Paul chuckled, hugging me to him and keeping me warm at the same time.

"Mark me?" I asked, curious. I looked from Sue to Paul.

"Uh," Paul hesitated. "Sue, why don't you have one of your waitresses get me and Bella a booth. I want to talk to her about this."

"Sounds good. How's the beach house?" Sue asked me.

"Really good," I giggled.

Sue flushed and hastilly turned, "I'm going to find you guys a waitress."

She was gone and I just laughed.

"Hey, you guys can come with me and I'll seat you," a southern voice said. I turned and saw a blonde girl smiling at us and motion us over to her  
Paul nodded to me and we walked to the booth she motioned for. I sat across from Paul.

"Is there anything I can get you to drink, ma'am?" she asked, flipping her writing pad open.

"I'll have a coke," I smiled, my slighty accent from Florida slipping through.

She smiled, "You from the South?"

"I was visiting my mom in Florida for a few years. I go to Florida U."

"Oh, lucky. I grew up in Oklahoma," She smiled at me. "And for you, sir?"

"The same," Paul said absently, watching me.

"I'll be right back with that," the waitress smiled before walking off.

"So, marking?" I pressed Paul.

"Well, when a wolf finds its mate," Paul started. "They mark them, really. After a certain amount of time and the imprint is fine with it, of course."

"Of course," I nodded in complete understanding. "Don't force them to be marked, but force them to love you. It makes perfect sense. Continue."

Alright, so maybe it was sarcastic and I didn't get it.

"Alright, so the Mark will change the imprint in a good way. When the wolf bites their mate, on the artery by their. . ." he cleared his throat. "Inner thigh," My eyebrows shot up. "It gives off a scent to every male near her that she's taken and no man will ever look at you like you have a single life anymore. You won't be attracted to any man other than me either."

"I see," I nodded. "So, basically, I'm giving up everything to be with you?"

"Everything?" He chuckled. "I wouldn't call it everything. I can give you whatever you want."

"You say that now," I smiled. "But is it really true?"

"What do you think I can't give you?"

"A variety," I winked as the waitress came back with our drinks.

"Are you ready to order, or do y'all need a minute?" She drawled.

I looked at Paul.

"Uh, I think we'll order."

"Alright, what for you, sir?"

"I'll have a pulled pork bbq sandwich."

I smirked, "And I'll have a cheeseburger with fries."

"I'll go put this in and it should be out soon," the waitress promised before walking off.

"And you think I can't give you a variety?"

I snorted, "I know you can't."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "I go for everyone. Football players, soccer players, la crosse. . ." I trailed off, gazing at the ceiling in a fake daydream.

"Once you're marked, you can't be with anyone else. The Mark will prevent you from feeling attracted to them."

I sighed, defeated, "So, when will the marking occur?"

He smiled, "You mean, you want to?"

"Well, it would be best to do this before I go back to college," I pointed out. "And it would probably be better for you if it did."

"You're going to go to college?"

"Yeah, I'm in next years my last year and then it's all over."

"And you can't. . . " he stopped himself, lowering his eyes from my face.

"I want to finish college," I told him softly. "One year never hurt anyone. Besides, I want to make Charlie proud and at least get my degree and then I'll come back and be whatever you want me to be. Hell, I'll even be a homemaker if you want."

He raised his eyebrow, "How about we discuss this over the upcoming months."

"Sounds good to me. I hate talking serious right away. Now, do I get a kiss from my doggy or do I have to-"

He had already leaned across the table and placed a soft kiss on my lips.

"Sealed the deal," I smirked.

"Damn," he muttered.

"Besides, its best you mark me tonight," I told him mischieviously. "I really don't trust myself."

* * *

What do y'all think? Hot damn, Paul's sexy! Review if you agree!

-Nastya


	6. Chapter 6

Check out my blog at http : / xxxfleur-delacourxxx. blogspot. com /

* * *

I was extremly sore the next morning. Like, sore. My thight was throbbing from where Paul bit me, but it was completely healed. He was pulling his jeans on when I walked over him. I placed a small kiss on his back, just over his left shoulderblade. "What does Kwoli mean?"

"Wolf in Quileute," he said, turning around so that I was leaning against his chest. His arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me up to him as he placed a kiss on my lips. "All of the wolves have them. It links us to the pack."

"Say something else in Quileute," I murmured. "It's sexy." He chuckled and whispered in my ear what I heard him say last night.

"Nayeli. Que Quowli."

"What does that mean?" I asked. It was beautiful. He chuckled and kissed my hair before replying.

"You'll have to wait and see."

I sighed in frustration, but let it go. "How many of the wolves can speak Quileute?"

"Not many," he smiled. "My mom forced me to learn when I was little. When she died, Billy taught me. But it went away as I started school. And then when I phased, it automatically came to me. That's how it was for some of us. But the young ones, like the twins and Seth, they have to learn it. Billy's the only one that's fluent in the native language. Being cheif, its a requirement. But the wolves are now fluent as well. All of the elders know bits and pieces."

"Oh," I said softly. "I like it. It. . . it speaks to me, like I can feel it. I know it sounds stupid, but it does."

And it did. When he spoke Quileute to me, it made my heart flutter. And I felt as though I understood what he was saying, but I didn't understand it at the same time. Perhaps the imprint bond recognized it, but the American part of me didn't understand how to translate it into English.

"Well, I could always speak to you in Quileute, if you want," Paul murmured. "But you probably won't understand a word I'm saying."

"Most likely not," I giggled, kissing him. "Come on, we have places to be."

"Sam's having a pack meeting. We have to go. It's going to take an hour or two at most. Sorry."

"I have to go, huh?" I asked, sighing.

He nodded, "All of the people that know of the wolves are required to go. That includes the elders, imprints that have been told, you two friends still don't know, and then us wolves. So, let's hurry."

"Without a shirt," I told him. "I don't want you to wear a shirt."

"Wasn't going to anyway," he winked. The walk to Sam's was not as long as I expected. It was just a little ways off the main Quileute road. It was tiny, red, and looked like it belonged in a fairy tale, just like I always remembered. Emily greeted us at the door.

"I have to get Josh up. Bella, do you want to help me?"

"Who's Josh?" I asked, confused. She rolled her eyes and grabbed my arm.

"I'll show you," was all she said. We came to a guest room and as soon as the door opened, I knew who Josh was. This was a nursary. A baby's nursary.

"Mommy!" a little boy cried from the crib. "Aw we going to see Uncle Bwilly now?" he asked. "Who's she?" he pointed to me.

"Josh!" Emily scolded. "It's rude to point! This is Aunt Bella." I looked at her in shock. Aunt? "And yes, we're going to see Uncle Billy."

"How old is he?" I asked, looking at the boy on her hip.

"Nearly two. He was born just about a few months after the wedding.

"He's dashing!" I smiled, ruffling the kids hair. "Hey little guy!"

"I'm not a little guy!" He protested. "I'm a big kid!"

"Oh, of course you are!" I corrected myself immediately. "You're the biggest guy I've seen in a while!" I looked to Emily. "Even when they're toddlers they worry about their size." Emily giggled, getting where my dirty thoughts had taken me.

We walked back to the living room and I saw Sue, Old Quil, Billy, and another few old people I didn't recognize. One looked like ancient so I suspected him to be someone grandpa, but who knew.

"Someone's been marked!" Jake sang, looking at me. I rolled my eyes and plopped down on Paul's lap, like Angela was on Jake's.

"Please, hun, don't knock it til you've had it," I winked. Angela rolled her eyes and Sam cleared his throat. All eyes turned towards him.

"I recieved a phone call from the Cullen's today." All eyes went for me. "They are requesting to change a member of their family. Edward's mate."

The breath left me in a woosh. "Who's the poor girl, Sam?" I asked, biting my cheek from making a rude comment that would scar baby Josh's ears.

"They didn't say her name, only that we are to decide if they can change the girl without violating the treaty, or if-"

"The treaty was created!" Old Quil said, "To protect those from being changed! When the pack had first seen them, there were only five. Now there are seven! And they wish for another! They have already broken the treaty twice!"

"Alice and Jasper weren't changed by the Cullen's," I said softly. Old Quil looked at me. "They were changed by someone else. Jasper by a woman in Texas and Alice in an insane asylum, by some guard. The guy that attacked me the spring break before I left here, was the same guy that was coming after her." I looked around the room to realize everyone was waiting for me to go on. "They didn't violate the treaty. They only time they would have violated the treaty was if they actually change the girl before you give them permission."

"How do you know this?"

"I dated their son," I stated boldly to Old Quil. "I dated the mind-reader, Edward. I know their family inside and out."

"And now you're imprinted on by a wolf," Old Quil observed. "

"Yes, I am," I told him, giving him a tight smile.

"Sam, call the clan leader back, right now, and ask who the girl is. I do not want to take any risks. And ask why they wish to change her."

Sam sent me an apologetic look, but I just gave him a shrug and cuddled into Paul's chest.

"Hello? This is Carlisle Cullen." The smooth voice brought back so many memories.

"Carlisle, this is Sam. Alpha of La Push."

"Oh, yes. Have you come to a decision?"

"Why do you want to change this girl?"

"She's my son, Edward's, mate. She wishes to be changed and she is dying. We can no longer see her future."

The speaker phone seemed to ring into the silence as Old Quil finally spoke for us all. "What is her name?"

"Her name's Bella Swan," Carlisle said sadly.

Cliffy! What do you think! Review! I'll update as quickly as you review! 


	7. Chapter 7

"She's with you now?" Paul asked after a tense silence.

It was silent on Carlisle's end as well, "Not exactly."

"Then where is she?"

"We don't know," Carlisle admitted.

The wolves laughed. "Perhaps, before you think she's dying, you … check in with the wolves," Jake said.

"What do you mean?" a new voice asked. I clenched my jaw in anger, but otherwise didn't react.

"I mean, Bella Swan is staying in the beach house on La Push land with her best friends. She's in town for the wedding," Sam replied to Esme.

"I see," Carlisle said quietly. "Very well, we are sorry to bother you. Is it possible for me to speak to Bella?"

"Yes," I said before they could end the call. Paul tensed, but I kissed his jaw as I got off his lap.

"Bella?"

I took the phone from Jake's outstretched hand and turned off the speaker as I pressed it to my ear, "It's been a while, Carlisle. What right have you?"

"We thought you were dying. Alice's vision showed nothing of you after Jacksonville, we feared-"

"You've been watching me?" I accused.

"Well- Alice is so attuned-"

"Right, of course," I glanced at the wolves that were obviously eavesdropping. "And what's this I hear about being Edward's mate, again?"

"Your blood sang-"

"It did sing," I agreed. "But that means nothing for mates. He left me. He told me that we were done. He said he didn't love me," I snorted as Paul's face contorted into rage. "Besides, I already have a mate."

I giggled to myself, shutting the phone, and tossing it back to Jake. "Thanks," I smiled.

"I think I'm going to marry you," Paul muttered, staring at me with wide eyes.

"These Cullen's..." Sam hesitated. "They consider you family, if I remember correctly."

"You do," I smirked, sitting back into Paul's arms as he tugged my arm down. "And they haven't spoken to me in three years."

"This is the first time?"

"Yes," I answered, not understanding what the big deal.

"They hold no claim over the girl," Old Quil nodded. "They get no say in the actions held here."

"Of course they don't claim me," I muttered.

"She's already marked," Paul growled, his arms tightening on me. "They have no hold over her anymore."

"She dated the vampire first," Old Quil spat. "She's used good-"

"Don't you dare say I'm used goods," I interrupted. "Yeah, I dated Edward. Didn't even touch him the way I have Paul. Hell, we barely even kissed. I'm hardly used goods from him. And second of all, I am not going back to the Cullen's. I have no intention of it. May God strike me now." I was silent moment, as if expecting to be striked down. "I am not leaving this reservation until the wedding is over and there ain't shit you can do about that. I may have been vampire girl before, but let me tell you, I prefer my men warm, thank you."

Old Quil seemed surprised by my outburst and I flushed in mortification as I realized I just cussed and yelled at an Elder. I was so getting kicked out of the tribe for this.

"I was going to say she's used, good for telling us what we need," Old Quil stated. "Not used goods. Though she did date the vampire first, and I will not fully trust her."

"I don't fully trust you either," I told him. "For all I know, you're the one that encouraged to call them today."

He rolled his eyes at me, but didn't comment. I didn't find that very comforting.

Paul's strong arms loosened around me, "I trust her not to run off with the leeches, and I know she won't. The mark proves that. She wanted the mark, I didn't force it-"

"That's true," I giggled. "I do remember begging-"

"Not necessary information to share," Emily interrupted, pressing her hands over her sons ears.

"Oh... uh, sorry," I apologized. Oh my goodness, I just... in front of a baby... wonderful.

"It's fine," Emily sighed. "If he repeats anything, you put money in the swear jar."

"Happily," I nodded.

They discussed the new patrol schedule, and I was unhappy to learn that Paul would be out every night this week. It really set a damper on things.

But I knew there were more daylight hours than night.

* * *

After a long due update... here you go! I hope you like! Review, please?

-Nastya


	8. Chapter 8

Ever since it was opened, ff. net had always been a place for avid fans- of ANYTHING- to feel at home. To express whatever is on our minds and truly let our love for characters, plotlines and scenarios shine through.

Now all of a sudden, FF. net has decided to go through a massive upheaval and remove thousands of stories from its library, some of the best fanfics ever written, gone, never to be read again. They are removing anything involving sexual situations, or violence, or inspired by a song, the list goes on. And we as readers see this as a gross waste of talent and incredible material.

fanfiction .net has always been a place for us writers to 'Unleash our imagination' as the tagline states, and now we are having that right to freedom of speech and expression taken away from us. Since when are they allowed to dictate what goes into our stories? They are OUR pieces of work. What if the violence or sexual content is part of the plotline? This whole situation is absurd. There are better ways to deal with 'inappropriate' content than to remove it altogether. What about adult filters? Age restrictions? There are so many other options!

So I'm asking please, for all us readers, writers, and fans alike... STOP THE DESTRUCTION OF FF .net!

Why can't Fanfiction make an MA rating for writers to use that has the above said age restriction? Sign the petition - link is near the bottom of my profile - and fight for all your favorite stories that have been deleted!

-Nastya Wynde


End file.
